


蜉蝣

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	蜉蝣

鸣人十五岁的夏季，大概虚度了十三天整的时间。凡是外出打工、外出约会、写了点玩意儿的日子都不算虚度。  
真正的虚度是躺在床上什么也不做，只是闷头大睡，不管谁来敲门了都不理会。  
床单变脏了、变湿了、变得厚重了，枕头也黏糊糊的，散发出奇怪的潮湿的气味。  
夜里出门了，嘴巴里有一股黏糊糊的味道，去二十四小时的便利店里买了可口可乐。喝可乐之后，把湿漉漉的手抹在干燥的裤子上，在军绿色的宽裤管裤子上印出一道手印。大约十点半，在游手好闲的年轻人所周知的店里买了一包烟，把裹着烟草的纸皮撕掉，一半的草都撒到了地砖的缝隙里，另一半含在嘴里，就像印第安人含大麻的叶子一样，藏在舌头的底下，鸣人的眼睛辣出了泪水，点燃最后的一根烟之后含在嘴里吸一口。  
烟的气味种在了舌头里、发根里、嘴唇的嫩肉与死皮里。  
一个人的公园，偶尔会路过一只饥饿的野狗，眼睛闪着不善的光芒，就像要与太阳争宠的遥远恒星，刺眼得像撒在眼角膜里的钻石粉尘。  
后来又去711买了一根能掰成两半的冰棍，口袋里的手机屏幕上亮着一条消息：“你跑到哪里去了，我在你家门口。”  
围墙的线条像凝固的流星的轨迹，天空中的电线杆是由一长串鸟雀爪子无数个动态组成的。一栋三层楼的破旧平房，鸣人一个人住在二层的某一小格里，楼梯的拐角是些垃圾，还散发着呕吐物的酸臭味。什么时候是可燃垃圾回收日？  
鸣人走到二楼之后，一个穿着洁白衬衫的少年站在一堵灰色的门旁边，他盯着自己的手机屏幕，屏幕的荧光打在他的脸上，印出一张具有日式古典美的少年的脸庞。漆黑的威严的眼睛，而眼角却淫乱地微微上扬。  
一直到十八岁两个人分道扬镳为止，同样的场景时常上演。  
一阵冰凉蔓延在鸣人的虎口，湿哒哒又黏糊糊，是冰棒的其中一根化了的糖水滴在了手上。  
听到鸣人的脚步声后，在通讯录上显示着宇智波佐助名称的少年抬起了头，看到鸣人手上拿着的两根冰棍，发出了一声轻笑。  
“吃吗？”  
“不。”  
“哦，这样啊。”鸣人说，把一直没碰的另一根冰棒含到嘴里，舔了一圈，把全部融化的糖水都吸进嘴里。  
鸣人靠近佐助，把他压在玄关的墙壁上，舔吸着他柔软的嘴唇。  
佐助闭上眼睛，仿佛强忍着什么似的剧烈颤抖了一下。  
鸣人被用力地推开了，被连拖带拽拉进了淋浴间。  
鸣人还穿着衣服，喷头的水就兜头而下，手机掉在地上发出滋滋的声音，被像垃圾一样丢到了淋浴间外。  
“太冷了！佐助。”鸣人闭着眼睛痛苦地叫道，浑身打颤。  
“住嘴！”  
鸣人于是抿住嘴，用力地呼吸起来，每一口灌入体内的空气都变得灼热。佐助为什么老是干这种粗鲁的事情，自己明明是因为他的优雅才喜欢上他的，可自从那天接近后，一切都和鸣人料想的不一样。  
那是一个长满星星的夜晚，晚风像油画的笔触一样细腻优美。就在这栋破楼前，作为被追求者的佐助突然对跟在他身旁的鸣人说：“你做过吗？你这种人一定做过吧。”鸣人听得迷迷糊糊的。  
“啊啊，差不多吧。”鸣人虽然困惑但还是强作镇定地含糊其辞。  
于是，佐助就凑了过来，在一片漆黑一片混沌中把舌头送进鸣人的嘴里。在双唇接触的时刻，鸣人闻到了佐助身上奇异的幽香（后来鸣人知道那是宇智波家常用的香薰的味道），佐助满是发香的柔柔的黑色鬓发也打在鸣人脸庞的两侧。鸣人感到自己的心被打开了，被佐助的香气给狠狠地揉了一下，他都快哭出来了，快要流出了泪水。  
那天晚上的星星真的很多。佐助的手从鸣人的背一直滑到了他的裤腰带。  
他们做了。是的，做了，就像AV上的男人和女人那样，一根东西拄进了佐助的身体，像捣蒜一样企图捣烂那个潮湿泥泞的洞穴。本以为佐助是名门的孩子，行为举止都会像布娃娃一样过分矜持，没想到佐助却几乎主导了这夜晚的一切。同龄少年的身体简直像白色的绸缎一样肆意伸展，只为了让两个人变得更亲近。肉体碰撞在一起，啪啪乱响。原本吵闹的声音，却在做的时候变得倏然遥远。有一刻，鸣人觉得自己正在一片海滩上撒尿。高潮的时候，鸣人哭了出来，眼泪打在佐助的肩膀上。佐助喘息着，把脸埋在枕头里，高潮后那一刻的肉体浮出一片旖旎的粉色，像夕阳似的美好。  
冰冷的水浇醒了混混沌沌的鸣人，嘴巴里的烟味变得非常苦涩。鸣人挣扎着狼狈地脱了衣服，佐助也脱光，走进了淋浴间。踏入淋浴间的佐助绷紧身体，任凭凉水冲刷，干燥的头发濡湿了贴在脸颊上，就像乌鸦似的黑眼睛因为浴室的暖灯而蒙上一层雾气。  
鸣人的心猛烈地跳了起来，想把佐助活剥了生吞下去，但他凑近佐助时小心翼翼，先是用嘴唇碰了碰佐助冰冷的眼皮，然后伸出烟味的舌头，舔了舔佐助的眼角膜。心酥得要裂开了。鸣人揪住佐助的两只手臂，不知道怎么把他抱在怀里。  
在淋浴间把佐助抱起来，佐助的下半身卡在鸣人的腰上，两个人像彼此不契合却被磨灭了棱角生硬地嵌在一起的拼图。高高翘起的阴茎后面是肉粉色的往内凹陷的小小点，两颗睾丸十分干净，连褶皱里都一尘不染。鸣人努力地抬起臀部，把自己送进佐助的体内。佐助的一只手用力地拽着淋浴间的门把手，身体被绷出了极优美的长线条。插入之后便是听之任之的抽送。快感不至于太多，但动作始终停不下来，好像身体都成了别人的玩具。他低下头，水珠连成一串纷纷从发梢落下。佐助的腹部往下凹，在肚脐蓄起了一汪小水潭。两个人翻身的时候，水噼里啪啦掉在地上。  
“佐助——佐助，”鸣人在佐助的耳边呢喃道，“……佐助！”  
性的甜腻又从腹部升了起来，像折了角的纸飞机在空中跌跌撞撞地向前伸展。佐助紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，身体用力得几乎绷成了一条粗粗的横杠。不管鸣人如何呼唤，都不会从佐助那里得到回应。  
鸣人痛苦地伸出舌头，舔舐佐助湿漉漉的耳廓。  
又没人爱你了吗，晚饭又是一个人吃的吗，爸爸的眼里只有哥哥吗？  
考到了班上的第一吗，得到了全勤的奖励吗，又收到女孩的情书了吗？  
鸣人的胯部不断撞击着佐助的臀部，一下比一下用力，佐助的嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，尖锐又沙哑，一只又一只被拆掉翅膀的鸟儿从他的嘴里掉出来在地上。  
又受到男孩的爱慕了吗，取得了优胜的奖章吗，被老师以榜样表扬了吗？  
妈妈的眼里只有哥哥吗，午饭也是自己一个人在天台上吃的吗，又没人在看着你了吗？  
鸣人摸索着佐助的下颚，突然找到了一点下凹的地方，拇指死死地扣了进去，企图把什么东西从佐助的脸上用力地掀开。但佐助只是用脑袋抵着淋浴间玻璃的门，固执地凝视着磨砂石头的地面。  
可恶啊。  
这次也失败了。  
过了这几年再提起爱的话，绝对不会像现在这么起劲了。爱佐助这件事情，也许就只会持续到高中结束。这件事鸣人觉得自己比佐助还要清楚，他的心里已经构出了一副两个人分道扬镳的画面。祝你幸福，你终于摆脱我了，恭喜你？  
啊啊，真不想离开佐助啊，就保持这样混乱肮脏的关系也好。只要不被任何人发现，爱情就不会有固定的形状，有些爱情是纯洁的，有些爱情是肮脏的，有些爱情是神圣的，有些爱情是自甘堕落的。但是，佐助，我们的爱情是包容一切的，我们的世界没有任何人，甚至也没有我们自己。我们的世界只有水，黏糊糊的水、透明的水、冷热交杂的水，我们是这水里的两栖动物，长大之后就会跳上干燥的陆地，忘记自己的出生。你要不要忘了我的感情，我无法插手。但是我想把你记在心里，不管这一切多么不堪。  
休息的时候，鸣人顶着一头湿漉漉的头发倒在床上。  
“好想抽烟啊……”鸣人嘀咕了一声。但鸣人没抽，佐助不喜欢烟的气味。  
窗户投进路灯，佐助的身体在夜里仿佛散发着荧光。房间里没有开灯，佐助嫌弃过那灯的丑陋颜色，厌恶鸣人乱糟糟的房间，因此两人在夜里并不开灯，只靠原始的感官行动。佐助把身体擦干之后，也擦了头发。被鸣人抱住的时候，头发仍然有些水汽。  
鸣人的嘴唇贴在佐助的肩膀上，眼睛闭着，几乎睡着。  
佐助不知道在想些什么，他一直拒绝与鸣人分享他的事情，他的嘴巴就是思想的守卫，日日夜夜巡逻在大脑国度的围墙外，只有在性爱的时候能泄露出几声轻微的呻吟罢了。  
“佐助为什么这么好呢？”鸣人仿佛自言自语地问道。  
良久，佐助的声音从眼前的躯体里传来，“你是当真觉得我好吗？”  
“嗯。”鸣人点点头，笑道，“我好喜欢你。”  
佐助发出了一声冷笑，就像金钱在嘲笑感情。鸣人的呼吸变得弱了。  
“我好累。”佐助把鸣人的手裹在手心里。  
“睡觉吧。”鸣人说。  
“是啊。”佐助道。  
鸣人很快就睡着了，醒来的时候佐助还在睡着。鸣人从床上小心翼翼地爬起来，佐助没有察觉，只是懒懒地翻了一个身。  
窗外的天空已经渐渐变得明亮，但太阳还不见影子。那么时间大概五点初吧。  
鸣人从抽屉里找到了打火机和香烟，草草套了一条裤子推开门走到廊上抽烟。鸣人把两条手臂都长长地伸出栏杆，天空飞过一只黑色的鸟，左边那只手臂上有一个烫伤的圆点，那是佐助看他那么喜欢抽烟，夺过他的烟往他的手臂上烫出来的。那时候鸣人不知道为什么没有和佐助吵架，只是有些惊讶地看到自己的皮肤被烧焦，等到香烟拿开之后，手臂上出现了一个圆形的伤口，风一吹就开始火烧火燎地疼起来。  
日出了，眼前的天空被林立的楼宇分割成破碎的长条，鸣人闭上眼只能嗅到空气中类似于烟火的气味。他感到自己的灵魂慢慢离开身体，流浪到了很远的地方。鸣人的身体瘦弱得就像一只猫，肩膀上有一颗蚊子咬红的印迹。


End file.
